XWF Rampage Zone: Semana 1
XWF RAMPAGE ZONE SEMANA 1: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJfeQHKgPPg&t=1434s&index=1&list=PLqWY2ixBFeokaOjogPcu7Rbt94pbH91b9 * '''Dean Ambrose exige una oportunidad. 'http://nextgenxwf.foroactivo.com/t10-welcome-to-the-asylum ** Ambrose ingresa al ring para disponerse a hablar. ** Promo de Dean Ambrose: Bueno bueno, un nuevo comienzo pero la misma m**rda de siempre... Ya me he cansado de que ganar la EC o casi ganar a otros tres payasos en OLT no sirva de nada... Asíq ue reclamo una oportunidad... ** Interrumpe Luisete Lake. ** Promo de Luisete Lake: Bueno Dean, antes de escuchar tus gazpachadas vengo a enviar un mensaje por parte de SmashLand, dicen que ellos son mejores que RampageZone y quieren demostrarlo en XWF Collision 2017 en un combate tag team 3 vs 3... Y tú Ambrose te puedes convertir en el primer participante si vences a... * '''Dean Ambrose vs Finn Bálor ** Entra Finn Bálor ** Finn Bálor derrota a Dean Ambrose (10:17) tras un Cop of Gräce. * The Rock se dirige al público 'http://nextgenxwf.foroactivo.com/t28-the-rock-hace-acto-de-presencia ** Promo The Rock: ''The Rock Returns to Bring The Smackdown to The Rampage Zone depués de patear el Candy Ass de Sami Zayn para poder seguir siendo vuestro People's Champ ante mis Millions of Millions of Fans... Por eso he salido aquí hoy, para mandar un mensaje, nadie me vencerá porque seguiré siendo siempre vuestro REIGNING DEFENDING AND FIGHTING X...W...F CHAMPIOOON porqué soy The Rock y tengo CERO MIEDOOO!! ** Interrumpe AJ Styles. ** Promo de AJ Styles: Woo woo woo Rocky... Te permito que te metas con Pentagón pero no te atrevas nunca conmigo porque eres un cobarde y un llorón y ahora que estoy de vuelta no duraré en recuperar mi campeonato... ** Se apagan las luces y hace su entrada al ring Pentagón. ** Promo Pentagón: Silencio almas perdidas... Dejad de decir estúpideces y lamentarlos, deja de dar pataletas como un bebé llorón Styles... Y tú The Rock deja de huír de tú destino, estás ante dos verdaderos retos, dos de tus rivales más feroces... Si quieres competencia y dices tener CERO MIEDO demuestrale enforntandote ahora mismo a nosotros dos. ** Entra el manager general Luisete ** Promo Luisete Lake: Caballeros relajensen, que la sangre no llegue al río, no hasta el Main Event donde AJ Styles y Pentagón deberán dejar sus egos a un lado y unir fuerzas como dúo al que he llamado Phenomenal Fearless para enfrentarse al XWF Champion The Rock y a un iponente de su elección. Que siga el show! * '''Neville vs Daniel Bryan ** Entra Neville. ** Entra Daniel Bryan ** Neville derrota a Daniel Bryan (6:57) tras un Red Arrow. * The Rock busca compañero ** The Rock pasea por backstage cuando se encuentra con...¡Mosquito Gonález! El cual lleva una camiseta de The Rock. ** The Rock: (acento mexicano) Ey Mosqui Gonso, ''(sin acento) ''The Rock necesita un compañero urgentemente y no hay nadie mejor por estos lugares, que tal si te unes a The Great One en el Rock n' Mosquito Connection? ** Mosquito: WENO WENO WEY NO MÁS, yo soy una estrella INTERNASIONAL y si lucho contigo nesesito saber si cuando ganemos seremos the people's champs porque tendrás que compartir el título con el luchador aéreo que se mueve como un mosquito y que vendrás siempre conmigo en los combates y serás mi mánager, no me dejarás tirado WEY NO MÁS... Puede aser eso o puede irsele a buscar otro compañero, aunque si yo fuera usted pensaría con la cabesa no con los tatuajes Mawui si quieres moverte Like a Mosquito, ¿como lo ve Señor Roca? ** Mosquito le ofrece la mano a The Rock pero este responde con un Rock Bottom para finalizar el segmento. * Zack Sabre vs Ricochet ** Entra Ricochet ** Entra Zack Sabre Jr ** Ricochet derrota a Zack Sabré Jr (9:07) por pinfall. * Pentagón y AJ Styles atacan a The Rock. ** AJ Styles y Pentagón asaltan por la espalda a Rocky en el backstage ** Sale Samy Zayn al rescate ** Phenomenal Fearless huyen mientras Sami compueba si Rock se encuentra bien. * Intercontinental Championship: Cesaro © vs Dolph Ziggler ** Entra Dolph Ziggler ** Entra Cesaro ** Dolph Ziggler derrota a Cesaro (9:33) por pinfall tras una Sweet Chin Music para CONVERTIRSE EN EL NUEVO INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION. * Entrevista a Zack Sabre Jr 'http://nextgenxwf.foroactivo.com/t29-primera-derrota-sabre-jr ** Enrevistador: ''Bueno aquí estamos con ZSJR que viene de dar una espectácular contienda contra Ricochet, ¿Zack algunas palabras tras tu debut? ** Zack Sabré Jr: Hemos empezado con mal pie, una derrota aunque realmente no pasa nada... Lo grande siempre empieza siendo pequeño, como mi carrera aquí en XWF. A partir de ahora entrenaré y mejoraré para conseguir la victoria y la gloria. * '''AJ Styles & Pentagón vs The Rock & Sami Zayn ** Entra AJ Styles ** Entra Pentagón ** Entra The Rock ** Pentagón y AJ Styles son descalificados tras que Pentagón usará una silla contra The Rock cuando este le acababa de aplicar un Rock Bottom a Styles ** Tras el combate el cero miedo sigue atacando al campeón con la silla y se cierra el show. El show obtuvo una audiencia de 3.336 visualizaciones y 151 likes (actualizado a 31/05/2017).